House of dogs
by haianubis
Summary: What happens when the Anubis residents get a dog? will they learn to live in peace with the new family member? Or will this dog tare friendships & relationships apart? (yeah sorry this bio is pretty bad) main couples: Fabina, amfie, jara, peddie
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY TIME! READ, FOLLOW, REVIEW! ENJOY:)**

Nina's POV- Amber came running into Anubis house looking like she had been attacked by something.

"TRUDY!" she screamed. I came downstairs with Patrica as Trudy came running in.

"what is it dear?" she asked.

"Isis house let their vicious cat outside and it attacked me!" Amber screamed

"Oh, let me call their house mother, Amber go get cleaned up!" Trudy said. Amber nodded and went upstairs. A couple minutes later she came back downstairs looking like she was never attacked.

"TRUDY!" Aber complained.

"Yes dear?"

"Its not fair1 can we get a pet? PLEASEEEE?" Amber begged.

"Oh, I don't know. A pet is a lot of work" trudy said.

"Yeah plus Victor might stuff it if it gets in his way" Patricia commented. This made me laugh.

"Come on! we could get a dog! please?" Amber continued her begging.

"well, lets see what everyone else thinks at dinner" Trudy said.

"YAYYYY" Amber cheered.

************** AT DINNER****************************************

"So, I was thinking" Amber said.

"Oh no!" Jerome said.

"Jerome!" Joy scolded.

"May I continue?" Amber asked.

"Yes" Joy said.

"Anyways, I think we should get a dog!" Amber cheered. Almost half the table choked on their food.

"You want a what?!" Jerome choked then started laughing.

"Amber a dogs a big responsibility. we would all have to committee" Mara said.

"I think we should!" Joy said.

"Yeah!" Fabian followed.

"I'm in!" I said.

"I think your all crazy!" Patricia said.

"And I think I speak for most people when i say that we should!" Alfie said.

"Then I guess we're getting a dog!" Jerome said.

"YAYYYY" Amber screeched.

**Ok so Thanks for reading please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own house of Anubis! Enjoy and review!**

"I AM SO EXCITED!" Amber screamed.

"Calm down Amber, we're all going out right now to go get the stuff that will be needed" Trudy said.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Mara questioned.

"We all voted and a higher number voted yes. Now go get in the car." Trudy said. Mara and Patricia sighed.

******************* AT THE STORE**********************************

"I AM SO HAPPY WERE HERE!" Amber screamed.

"AMBER! calm down, were not even getting the dog right now!" Jerome said.

"Yeah but when was the last time you were at Petco (**I don't own petco** rights!)" Amber shot back.

"STOP fighting, were in a PUBLIC place!" I half shout. After that they were quiet.

"Ok don't wonder off-" trudy started but Alife and jerome had already wondered off.

"the rest of you, come with me" Trudy said and we followed her over to the supplies.

"Ok we have everything we need but the leash. Nina and amber! be a dear and get the leash from the wall over there" Trudy said pointing we nodded and walked over there.

"THIS ONE!" Amber screamed as she held up a pink lash with fake diamonds all the way up.

"ok, but we need 2!" I said.

"How about the plain red one" amber aid

"uh sure" and we walked back over to trudy and the others.

"ok, ready to check out?".

"Yeah" we said and checked out.

"Mara and amber can you go find jerome and alfie?" trudy asked.

"yeah"

AMBERS POV-

"look! there they are." Mara said pointing to the two boys who were looking at birds.

"HEY! we're leaving come on" I and Alfie look up.

"can we get a bird?" Alfie asked

"NO" Mara and I screamed. "now lets go." and with that we walked up to the front.

"Is everyone here?"Trudy yelled.

"YEAH!" We yelled and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been kinda busy. But i'll update when I can. I don't own House of Anubis.**

** Nina's POV-**

Today was the day. We would be getting the dog today.

"Amber! wake up!" i said as I shook her awake. Suddenly her eyes flash opened.

" Is today Friday?" Amber asked.

"Yeah. We're getting a dog today" I said.

"YESSSSSSSS" She screamed. We got dressed and walked down stairs.

"ANUBIS HOUSE! PLEASE GO SIT DOWN IN THE COMMON ROOM!" Victor shouted, as everyone made there way to the common room.

"Alright everyone please take a seat" Trudy said. everyone sat down and looked forward to Trudy.

"As you know, we are getting a dog today-"

"WHOO" Alfie shouted. Everyone shot Alfie a look as he put his hands up " sorry, sorry" he said.

"Anyways, I will be going to get the dog while you are at school, so after school every one must report back to the common" Trudy said.

"awww" Amber said.

"WHAT ARE YOU CHILDREN STILL DOIN HERE?! YOU WILL BE LATE!" Victor screamed. everyone got up and left

RING RING the bell went off as I gathered my things

"REMEMBER YOUR HOMEWORK!" Mrs. Andrews yelled.

I walked out of the classroom and walked to my locker and unlocked it.

"NINA!" Fabein yelled. Oh god, how does my hair look?! Ive had a crush on fabein since the day I got here.

"How does m hair look?!"

"Uh it looks fine" he said. I spun aroun.

"Uh hi fabein. sorry I've been spending to much time with Amber, anyways did you need something?" I asked.

"Uh yeah I just wanted to know if maybe possibly we could go out sometime?" he asked.

"Yeah, that would be great" I said.

"See you later"

"Bye"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated! I'll try harder! review! I don't own House of Anubis!  
Ambers POV- **"I AM SO EXCITED!" I screeched as everyone filed into the common room.

"This is a bad idea!" Patricia said.

"well its happening so get over it!" I said to her. She shot me a look as I put my hands in the air and moved away. Everyone was talking excitedly and loudly when Victor walked into the room.

"QUIET DOWN EVERYONE!" He yelled and everyone quieted down and looked at him.

"Good, now Trudy is coming home with the dog soon now, and theres some stuff we need to talk about. Number one, the schedule" he said holding up a couple pieces of paper. "It will be up on the wall over here in the kitchen" he said gesturing at the kitchen as everyone nodded to show they understood. " Next, the new rules that will now be applied to the house" everyone groaned. "With responsibility comes rules. Everyone must help out even of you didn't want to get this dog and you must beware that the dog will be allowed to go where it wants and he adults are not responsibly for destroyed property" He continued. "Any questions? no? good" he said. a couple minutes of sitting there talking we herd the door open then some foot steps. actually a couple foot steps. one of them must be Trudy's and the others must be the dog. I got excited.

"Ok, everyone meet the new family member!" Trudy said.

I jumped a foot in the air. "AWWWW HE'S SO CUTE!" I screamed.

"How long do you think its gonna be till Victor stuffs it" Patricia whispered to Nina she shrugged and laughed at the same time.

"Aww he is really cute" Joy said and everyone agreed, even Patricia agreed.

"So whats its name going to be?" Trudy asked.

"How about Jonny?" Alfie asked.

"NO" everyone screamed.

"How about Derek?" I said.

"We'll put it under consideration" Nina said.

"I HAVE IT!" I yelled.

"What is it?!" everyone yelled.

"LETS NAME IT SCOTT!" I screeched.

"YES!" All the girls screamed.

"NO!" All the guys yelled.

"We are not naming the dog after Scott in Teen Wolf" **(I don't own Teen Wolf) **Eddie said.

"Yes we are" All the girls said.

"No" the boys said.

"there are more girls and we all want to name it Scott, therefore we have and majority rules, so..." Mara said.

"fine.." The boys mumbled.

"I'll get a collar for him tomorrow" Trudy said.

"Ok" everyone cheered and played with the dog till curfew.

"Its 10 o'clock! you have 5 minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin drop!" Victor yelled and we all ran upstairs and went to bed.

**I hope you enjoyed, Review and um yeah, I'll update soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! sorry I haven't updated, Ive had guest but they are leaving tomorrow and then my uncle is coming BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE! So like always Review and enjoy. I DONT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

**Fabians POV-** I was getting ready for my date with Nina. I was so excited. I have had a crush on her forever, but I always got nervous around her. But that would change tonight. Tonight this date would be perfect and who knows, maybe this would turn into something. I just can't mess it up. I looked in the mirror. I felt confident. I opened the door and headed towards the common room. Nina was already there.

"Hey!" I said. She jumped.

"Sorry you scared me there!" she laughed.

"Its fine." I sat down next to her on the couch.

"so" she said. And there went my confidence.

"so... um... what do you... want to... do?" I stumbled.

"uh, I dont know we could-" she was cut off from Amber.

"NINA! I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU- oh am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"uh sorta. What did you need?" Nina asked.

"We are on schedule to walk Scott" Amber said.

"Oh yeah..." Nina said.

"Come on!" Amber pulled her up.

"We can hang out another tim-" I started but Amber had already pulled her away.

**Ninas POV-**

"AMBER!" I screamed once we were outside.

"What?" she asked.

"why did you interrupt my date?" I asked.

"I don't think it would be a good start if we didn't both help- YOU AND FABIAN WERE ON A DATE?!" She screamed.

"We had been, till you yanked me out of there." I said.

" Sorry Nins. BUT ITS HAPPENING!" She screamed.

"Whats happening?" I asked.

"FABINA! NOW ALFIE HAS TO BE MY PERSONAL SLAVE FOR A WEEK! YES" She screamed.

"what are you talking about?" I was confused and still kinda mad.

"I made a bet with Alfie that you and Fabian would be together before the end of the year. The loser had to be a slave to the other. I WON!" she explained.

"Ohhhh" I exclaimed.

After the walk I ran back to the common but fabian wasn't there. I checked everywhere, but I couldn't find him. I quickly sent him a text.

_Nina: Hey!srry about before, can we talk?_

I fell asleep before he ever responded before he ever responded.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEYY! Just so you know, this story is taking place at the beginning of season 2, but Eddie is coming in this chapter! Soooo enjoy and review!**

**Patricias POV- **I walked into the kitchen and sat down for breakfast.

"PATRICIA!" Alfie yelled.

"WHAT?!" I yelled with a mouth full of food.

"We have to take Scott out!" he said.

I groaned.

"COME ON TRIXIE" he said as he pulled me up. and we wet outside.

**Ninas POV-**

**(this next part/the rest of the story isn't going to happen like season 2, although things from season 2 will pop up. the exhibit is already there too) **"FABIAN!" I yelled as I knocked on his door. He opened and smiled.

"Hi, sorry about last night!" I said.

"Its fine, sorry I disappeared last night. I was tired so I went to bed. I just got your text." he said.

"yeah... Look I gotta show you something" I said and I stepped into the room and shut the door. Fabian doesn't have a roommate because Mick moved. I rolled up my sleeve and revealed a black mark. He grabbed my arm.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I dont know, but last night I had a weird dream" I said.

"What kind of weird dram? what happened in it?" he asked.

"uh.." I stated

_(dream)_

_I woke up in my bed in Anubis house. I look across Amber and I's room. She wasn't there. I got out of my bed and looked down, I was in my PJ's. I heard A whispering. 'up in the attic' the voice whispered. _

_"what?" I called out._

_'Up in the attic chosen one' the voice called out again._

_I opened the door to my bedroom and headed towards the attic._

_'Open the door' the voice hissed. I opened the door and let the old air hit me hard. I shivered. _

_'stop your shivering and go up there!' the voice screeched. I walked up the stairs and looked around. everything looked the same as last year. I saw a green glowing light and walked towards it._

_'look down' it hissed _

_I looked down and saw my necklace glowing I picked it up and put them together to open a secret cabinet. Inside was the cup._

_"I almost forgot about you" I said to myself _

_"Yes you have chosen one" a voice said. I spun around and saw a ghost._

_"AHHHH" I screamed._

_"QUIET CHOSEN ONE" The ghost yelled. I silenced myself._

_"Now, find the mask. Or let you die" she screamed as she grabbed my arm._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHH. WHAT MASK?" I screamed back._

_"THE MASK OF ANUBIS!" she screamed " NOW GO!"_

"And then I woke up" I nodded like he had the same dream. he was still holding my arm when Amber walked in.

"Fabian Trudy said we have to leave right now- WHATS THAT?!" she screamed.

"um... its... uh-" I started.

"IS SIBUNA GETTING BACK TOGETHER?!" she scrammed.

"uh... I guess" Fabian said.

"YESS! ILL GO GET EVERYONE ELSE!" she screeched as she ran out.

"Great" I said.

"Hey! this could be worse, plus its kinda good that sibuna is getting back together! we will be able to find the mask sooner!"

"Yeah, I guess.." I said.

"come on. We already late for first period." and we headed out.

**Patricias POV- **

As soon as Alfie and I had put Scott back in the house we headed out to go to school when Amber came running at us.

"GUYS! SIBUNA IS BACK! YOU IN OR NOT?" She yelled.

"I'm in" I said.

"Me too" Alfie agreed.

"Great, lets just wait for Nina and fabian" Amber said.

They nodded. Ok, so as I left I heard about what the mystery is going to be... we are going to be looking for a mask!" Amber cheered.

"NO WAY!" Alfie said.

"YES! And by the way, carry this" she said as she handed Alfie her bag.

"why. Im not your slave." he said.

"but you are. fabina is a thing so, your my slave for the rest of the week." She said.

"But its only Wednesday!" he complained.

"At least its not monday" she said. After that we waited there for a minute in silence.

"Amber? can we go out?" Alfie just randomly blurted out.

She was quiet for a minute. " No".

"BUT I DID EVERYTHING ON YOUR LIST LAST YEAR!" He shot back. then there was a two minute argument, till I stepped in.

"Look Amber. You did say if he did everything on the list, you would date him and he did. SO STOP ARGUING ABOUT IT" I snapped.

"Well then- HI NINA AND FABIAN!" she yelled.

"Nina what mask are we looking for?" I asked.

"The mask, of Anubis" she said.

"awesome!" Alfie cheered.

"Fabian and I are going to try and find some info during lunch" she said. we all nodded.

************** DURING LUNCH*****************

**Still Patricia's POV-** I sat down in the lounge to eat my sandwich. Just as I was about to take a bite, I heard someone say: "Can you get off my feet?" I looked over to see a boy my age sitting up next to me.

"No" I said.

"What?" he said.

"No, you shouldn't have lied down on the couch. now I'm not gonna get up." I said.

"Look, its bad enough that I have to be here, I don't need some british girl sitting on me."

"Well, i'm not getting up so" I said.

"then at least tell me your name. I am Eddie" he said.

"Well, I'm Patricia. And I already don't like you so-" he cut me of.

"You talk a lot. I think I'm gonna call you.. Yacker" He said.

"shut up weasel face. I'm leaving" I said and got up and left.

************** AFTER SCHOOL BACK AT THE HOUSE************

**STILL PATRICIAS POV- **

****"Fabian and I didn't find anything, so were gonna go look more. see you later" Nina said as she left to go meet Fabian. I was sitting in the common room alone (Which is how I like it) on my computer, when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Eddie said as he wheeled his suit case into the common room.

"NO! DON'T TELL ME WEASEL FACE IS STAYING HERE!"

"Good to see you too Yacker" he said as he sat down in a chair and started petting Scott.

"Who is this?" he asked pointing to Scott.

"Read his collar" I said, and he did.

"Scott? thats a nice dog name" he said.

"can you just shut up?" I said as I closed my computer and walked away. As I left I could hear him chuckling. Gosh I hated this kid.

**Sorry it was so long! I hope you enjoy and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HAYYYY! UPDATE:) So enjoy and review!**

**Ninas POV- **

"Did you try 'Egyptian mask'?" I asked.

"I've tried everything. Amber what do we know so far?" Fabian asked. We were up in Amber and I's room researching the mask of Anubis, when Patricia and Scott came in. Patricia shut the door.

"Fabian I hate your new roommate" She said. Fabian closed his computer in excitement and smiled.

"I HAVE A NEW ROOMMATE?!" He nearly screamed.

"Yeah, and I totally hate him" Patricia said. Fabian threw his computer aside and ran downstairs.

"Ok, we'll just continue without him" I said, and Patricia and Amber nodded.

"Ok, we know that that the mask is hidden somewhere in the house and is linked with the secret room **(They found the room last year) **that is opened with the combination 1890, Which is the year that the house was built" Amber said, as she read off the white board she wrote all of the information on.

"Why did you right that on a white board?" Patricia asked as we all pet Scott.

"So we can track info, duh!" Amber said.

"Whatever" She replied.

**Fabians POV-** I ran down the stairs and into my room and saw a blonde boy unpacking.

"Who are you?" I asked. He turned around.

"Oh hi, I'm Eddie" He said.

"I'm Fabian" I said and we shook hands. " well... Umm... I'll let you get back to.. uh your unpacking" I said, then walked out.

**Nina's POV- **

**"**Ok, so tonight we'll meet at the bottom of the stairs" I said just as Fabian walked in.

"Huh?"

"We're meeting at the bottom of the stairs tonight" I said.

"oh... Patricia he doesn't seem that bad" He said.

"Yes, he does" she said. He shrugged.

"Ok, Fabian tell Alfie" I said he nodded and left.

"Alright, Tonight at 10:30" I said and everyone nodded.

**Hope you enjoy and you know, REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Promise I'll try and update but I am going on VK next week and will not have WIFI:( But lets just get back to the story. Enjoy, and review any checkout my other stories!**

**Nina's POV-** It was 10:30. I woke Amber up and grabbed my headed out and ran straightPatricia.

"oww"Amber whispered/screamed.

"Hey! watch where your going" Patricia said.

"That was not my fault!" Amber fired back.

"stop arguing and come on" I said walking down the stairs dragging them both with me when we ran into Fabian and Alfie.

"I thought we were meeting by the attic" Fabian said.

"I saw victor leave, its a good chance to get into the cellar" I said. Fabian nodded in agreement.

"Lets use the oven passageway" Patricia said.

"Good idea" I said in reply.

*************Patricias POV-**

We walked into the kitchen and saw Eddie standing there making a sandwich.

"GUYS GO HIDE" Nina and I whisper-shout. everyone fled except for Nina and I.

He turned around and saw us standing there.

"Why are you guys up?" He asked with a face full of food.

"We were looking for someone. why are you eating a sandwich?" Just as I said that he looked up to us with a shocked face, almost as if I had said something totally offensive.

"Its not a sandwich, Its a hoagie (**I don't think I spelled it right but whatever)**" He said.

"whatever" I said.

"I will go eat my Hoagie in my room" He said and stomped off.

"Guys he's gone!" I called out. Everyone came out from hiding.

"you guys would be cute together!" Amber said.

"No we wouldn't" she said.

once everyone was gone she said "yes you would. And I can tell you like him" and crawled down into the cellar. I just hope she didn't see me blush.

***************************** **Ambers POV-**

We all waited as Nina put the code into the shelf. We walked into a secret room that we had only once been in.

"Ok everyone just look around. Look threw books, open shelfs Anything." He said. We all started looking at once. We had been looking for about 20 minutes when Nina had found something.

"FABIAN! What are these?" she asked holding up a bunch of necklaces.

"Over here, in this book it says that these are amulets (**once again, don't think I spelled that right either. Sorry for all the spelling**). They were protection from the tunnels that no one could ever find. Rumored that the mask of Anubis was inside." He finished after summering up a whole paragraph. She nodded and moved on. I pulled out a book on the book shelf, and the shelf flipped, taking me back with it.

"GUYS! HELP!" I screamed.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" They shouted back. Then I explained that I had pulled a book and the book case had flipped.I turned around to see if I could see anything. It was all darkness,until a big light started from the bottom started and almost scanned up me. when it got to my face, it hit my eyes and everything went black.

"GUYS HELP! I CAN'T SEE ITS ALL DARK! HELP!" I screamed I guess they found the book that opens the book shelf and pulled me out.

"Amber what happened?" Nina asked.

"I-I saw a light that started from the ground and moved up , almost scanning me and then it hit my face and boom, I couldn't see." I said."and I still can't" I said.

"Alright guys, I think this is enough for the night. we'll come back later" Nina said. And just she said that a riddle went off telling us that those without special protection, (**I am just summarizing it) **will be blinded for a day. When it was done we all went up stairs, people helping me, we all went to bed.

**HEYY! I hope you liked the chapter. sorry for all the spelling and I'll try to get on as soon as I can. checkout my other stories. byee.**

**Oh yeah I hope you enjoyed and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Haha. HIIIIII so I have 3G on my family's iPad so turns out I can update:) I thought you had to use a computer every time but I guess not. Anyways ON WITH THE STORY! And remember to review and checkout my other stories. Enjoy and BYEEEEEEEEE**

**Ninas POV- ** When I woke up I remembered everything that had happened. I looked over at Amber to see how she was. Still sleeping like usual.

"Amber" I said shaking her. "Amber you have to wake up!".

After that her eyes opened.

"Nina? Is that you?" She asked.

"yeah"

"Nina. I CAN'T SEE!" She almost screamed.

"Shh. It will be gone by the end of the day. You just have to deal with it for one day" I said quieting her down. She nodded

"now let's get dressed!" I said and she smiled.

*************** AT BREAKFAST****************

"good morning" I said as I help Amber get to the table I sat her down then I went to go sit next to Fabian. Forgetting amber couldn't see she had been using her hands to her food. By the time I lookup am Amber had knocked nearly everything over. This was going to be a long day.

**Sorry it was so short! It will be longer next timE. So review and checkout my other story. BYEEEE**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! sorry I haven't been updating, I'll try harder! So enjoy this chapter and review!**

**Ninas POV- **After a long day of Amber not being able to see, it was ten o'clock.

"ITS TEN O'CLOCK YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES PRECISELY THEN I WANT TO HEAR A PINDROP!"he yelled. It had been deiced that we'd go down later that night without Amber because she couldn't see, plus she said she was tired. So I crawled into my bed, and waited for midnight to come.

*********AT MIDNIGHT***********************

**Still Ninas POV-** Patricia and I walked carefully down the stairs. We didn't want to wake Toby (**I'm changing the dogs name! it is now toby)** up and have him barking. When we got to the bottom of the stairs we waited for about 2 minutes then the guys got here.

'Ready?" Fabian asked. we nodded and headed towards the kitchen, this time without Eddie being in there. As we walked in, Afie knocked something over and it fell over making a large sound.

"ALFIE!" we whisper-screamed.

"Sorry" He said back.

"WHOS DOWN THERE!" Victor screamed from upstairs we were all quite.

"Hide hes coming" I said and we all quickly hid.

Victor did a quick downstairs search and found nothing so he went upstairs.

"That was close, come on" I said they nodded and we left. But then I stopped.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah it sounds like toby" Patricia said. Then we herd some barking.

"GO" I whisper-shout.

I knelt down and opened the oven door and we crawled in. you could still hear toby barking and Victor screaming "WHOES DOWN THERE?!"

This could only get better right?

**The next chapter will be all about the basement and stuff i'm just sorta ME ON TWITTER+INSTAGRAM!**

**instagram: hai_eevee**

**twitter: hoachacters **

**so enjoy follow and review:) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! school started. So I will try and update, but you know. so enjoy and review:) I don't open HOA btw**

**Ninas POV- **We made it safely into the basement after that. We opened the drawer that had the amulets in them and each put them on. Fabian pulled the book and we all entered a dark room. Hopefully this would work. A light scanned up us until it reached the amulets were it stopped.

"YES WE DID IT!" I scremed and hugged fabian. The others followed and soon we were all in.

"Down to tunnel number one" I said and we walked off.

"GUYS WAIT DON'T GO" Patricia screamed.

"What?" we all asked.

"look down!" we looked down and saw a tracing on the ground.

"What is it" I asked.

"It sorta looks like... HOPSCOTCH" Fabian said.

"yeah. But some weird kind with animals not numbers. we looked across the dusty tunnel floor. suddenly some of the squares lit up.

"Guys Look!" I pointed.

"I bet thats the path to cross. come on lets follow it!" Patricia said.

I had already started when fabian yelled.

"STOP! Nina come back, we don't know what will happen if we cross it wrong"

"But I'm already half way through it" I complained.

"Yeah, but what if you mess up and we lose you or something worse!"

"I guess"

"Come back and well head up for the night" He said.

"Ok".

And with that we left.

**Sorry for no update! I'll update again ****soon! later! Oh and enjoy**


	12. Chapter 12

**YO It's update time! So enjoy and review! **

**Ninas POV-**

"FABIAN! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN'T DO THIS!" Amber screamed.

"I was never good at hopscotch" he said shyly.

We were practicing the hopscotch in the hallway. Over the past week Amber had attempted and almost got crushed for going the wrong Way.

"Just remember: Cow, ram, dog, Ibis, cat" she said. " let's go again" she called.

"aw can't we take a break?" fabian pleaded.

"Fine" Amber said.

"I'll be right back" I said. I ran upstairs to put my notebook back. When I come back downstairs I run into see Fabian and Joy kissing. I gaspbh. They stop and Fabian has a shock of fear on his face and Joy with her smirking face. Amber try's to drag me out.

"come on Nina! We have to go- um work on that thing" she says and manages to drag me out and all the way upstairs to our room.

"Calm down" she says. But all I can do is break into tears. How could he?

"Its not what you think" she says.

"what I think is Fabian kissed Joy when he knows how I feel about him" I say still crying into my pillow.

"No Joy kissed him. You should give him another chance! He tried to get her off him but she wouldn't stop" before I could say anything else a banging comes on the door

"NINA! OPEN UP! I can explain everything!" I open the door.

"Nina I-"

"It's ok, Amber told me everything. You get one more chance." I say.

"THANKYOU!" he's creamed and hugs me. That's how I know he really loves me. Mara pokes her head in.

"Nina, Amber you have to take Toby on the walk today"

"ok" we both say and head downstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey! Sorry I haven't been updating! it keeps slipping my mind! Its now my goal to update as much as I can! By the way if you have any suggestions for what you think should happen next just tell me! Well, review and enjoy! and don't forget to follow me and my twitter! its hoacharacters! so yeah enjoy:)

Nina's POV-

I was really glad things with fabian cleared up because it would have ended sad for both of us. But I don't think he knows how much I like him. I'm to nervous to tell him. Oh well. Anyways, Amber and I were walking toby- well we thought we were. Toby decided to walk us. He dragged us all the way to the other side of the school. We couldn't get him to stop. Finally a guy, that was wearing a uniform to this school but I'd never seen. Stopped him and got him to slow down (this had happened right after the leash slipped from our hands).

"Um I think this is your dog" He said with a small laugh as he handed the leash to me.

"Yeah thanks" I said.

"I'm Ryan" He said. He had a british accent, his sounded a lot like fabians.

"I'm Nina" I say.

"And i'm Amber" She says. "And i'm gonna go stand over there away from you too.." She said then just walked over towards the school. He was kinda cute. I shake my head. What was I saying.

"Uh well i'll see you around" I sid. "Amber!" I call she came running over. "Lets go" I say.

"You two are perfect together" she says smiling.

"No. I'm not interested I'm with someone" I say and she rolls her eyes. We start walking Toby home.


End file.
